Kruki
by nefrowiec
Summary: Akura jest demonem i wybaczanie nie przychodzi mu łatwo. Nawet, jeśli tyczy się to Tomoe, z którym spędził tyle czasu. Tomoe/Akura, oneshot


KRUKI

When I was a child I'd sit for hours,  
Staring into open flames.  
Something in it had a power,  
Could barely tear my eyes away.

All you have is your fire,  
And the place you need to reach.  
Don't you ever, tame your demons,  
Always keep them on a leash.

Hozier - Arsonist's Lullaby

O czym mogą śnić demony? Akura Ou śnił o przeszłości, gdyż to była jedyna rzecz, która go prześladowała.  
W swoim śnie stał na wzgórzu, a w dole płonęła wioska. Szkarłatna poświata tańczyła wdzięcznie na niebie, odbijając się w jego złotych oczach, które obserwowały to zjawisko spokojnie i z ukontentowaniem. Mordowanie ludzi zawsze go odprężało, doprowadzało niemal na granice orgazmu.  
Starł smugę z policzka i odrzucił na plecy krwisto czerwone włosy, wciągając w nozdrza ciężki zapach dymu, zmieszany z wonią palących się ciał. To był jego zapach. Zapach, który ciągnął się za nim, gdziekolwiek poszedł. Zapach ognia i śmierci.  
Poczuł jak jego szyję oplata zimna ręka. Ostre pazury delikatnie przesunęły się po smukłej szyi, nie czyniąc jej żadnej krzywdy. W powietrzu, niczym pajęczyna, zawirowały srebrzyste włosy. Poczuł inny zapach. Las, mokra ziemia, wiatr, mięta.  
\- Cholerny lis – warknął i uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając ostre zęby.  
\- Naprawdę musiałeś znowu palić i zabijać? - mruknął mu do ucha głęboki głos, w którym wyraźnie słychać było uśmiech.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to pytanie pada z twoich ust – odparł Król Demonów i spojrzał raz jeszcze na swoje dzieło zniszczenia. - Podoba ci się?  
\- Mhm, jest tak jak zawsze. - Ręka przesunęła się na kark. - Nie nudzi cię to?  
\- Nigdy – odparł zdecydowanie Akura, a w jego oczach pojawił się iście demoniczny błysk. Potem odwrócił się powoli.  
Fioletowe oczy z pionowymi źrenicami zerkały na niego tajemniczo spod długich rzęs. Srebrzyste włosy falowały wdzięcznie, chociaż nie było wiatru i zdawało się, że otacza je jakaś poświata. Fioletowa yukata tylko podkreślała bladą jak mleko skórę.  
Tomoe był piękny, ale nieosiągalny. Akura, jak każdy demon, był chciwy. Już dawno chciał go posiąść. Rozszarpać bladą skórę, niczym delikatny materiał, chwycić za włosy, aż głęboki głos Lisiego Demona zmieniłby się w błagalny i przepełniony bólem jęk. Wiedział jednak, że Tomoe tak łatwo by mu nie uległ. Było w nim coś niebezpiecznego, coś przebiegłego. Zabijał z zimnym wyrachowaniem i nie zdawało to przysparzać mu tyle radości ile Akurze. I zawsze chodził swoimi ścieżkami. Wsuwając ręce w długie rękawy, wędrował zalanym księżycowym światłem lasem, strzygąc uszami na każdy, nawet najmniejszy dźwięk.  
Ale zawsze wracał. Robił to po cichu i zawsze witał go tym samym gestem. Chłodna ręka na rozpalonej szyi. Delikatne przypomnienie, że gdyby chciał, zabiłby Akurę. Był do tego zdolny, chociaż zapewne nie byłoby to takie łatwe.

Kiedyś jednak nie wrócił.

Ziemskie życie nudziło Akurę. Jego nowe ciało wydawało się być słabe i kruche. Nie mógł już podpalać miast i wiosek pstryknięciem palca i żądza krwi wrzała w nim, niczym woda w gorących źródłach. Tęsknił za zabijaniem. Tęsknił za zapachem krwi. Tęsknił za swoim pięknym, demonicznym ciałem.  
 _Za Tomoe._  
Potrząsnął głową i warknął, rozeźlony. Pieprzony lis wiele razy nawiedzał go w snach. Piękny i nieosiągalny, jak zawsze. Uśmiechał się złośliwie, wyciągając do niego rękę. Król Demonów sięgał po nią i w tym momencie zazwyczaj się budził.  
Został porzucony. Dla człowieka. Dla jakieś ziemskiej dziwki. Upokorzenie, jakiego doznał, nie można było z niczym porównać. Nienawidził Tomoe i najchętniej zabiłby go i wykąpał się w jego krwi. Sama myśl sprawiła, że zadrżał z rozkoszy.  
\- Idę się przejść – mruknął do swoich sługusów, nie wiedząc nawet, po co to mówi. Nie musiał się nikomu usprawiedliwiać. Ani im, ani nauczycielom, ani kobiecie, która uważała, że jest jego matką. Szczerze ich wszystkich nienawidził, a najbardziej nie cierpiał ciała, w którym był uwięziony. Poprzysiągł sobie, że gdy odzyska swoje demoniczne ciało, wróci i pozabija ich wszystkich.

Ziemskie wieczory były o wiele przyjemniejsze niż te w zaświatach. Ruch na ulicach nie był tak męczący, a powietrze o wiele bardziej rześkie. Akura lubił wychodzić poza granice miasta, gdzie leniwie płynęła rzeka i rzadko kto się zapuszczał w obawie, że jakiś narkoman lub inny typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy będzie szukał zaczepki.  
Słońce zabarwiło wodę rzeki na różowo-pomarańczowy kolor, upodabniając ją do błyszczącego, egzotycznego węża. Akura maszerował powoli wzdłuż ścieżki, wciskając ręce w kieszenie i kopiąc puste puszki po piwie. Wtedy właśnie poczuł znajomy zapach. Coś się paliło.  
Uniósł głowę i ujrzał delikatną, pomarańczową poświatę. Ogień. Zainteresowany ruszył w tamtą stronę i wtedy usłyszał huk. Coś wybuchło z taką siłą, że płonące części wyleciały w powietrze, a potem z pluskiem wpadły do wody.  
Wszedł pod most i rozejrzał się. W Japonii akty wandalizmu na ścianach były rzadkie, ale tutaj ktoś wyjątkowo popuścił wodze fantazji. Mury mostu zdobiło graffiti, bardziej lub mniej wyszukane. Poskręcane, kolorowe litery wyrażały treści znane tylko artyście, było parę niewyszukanych słów. Akura uśmiechnął się, widząc całkiem udaną karykaturę diabła.  
\- Zawsze przyciągał cię ogień – mruknął głęboki głos. Król Demonów poczuł jak oblewa go zimny pot. Nie słyszał tego głosu od tylu lat, że prawie zapomniał jak pociągające było jego brzmienie.  
Odwrócił się i ujrzał Tomoe. Lisi demon miał na sobie szkolny mundurek i wyglądał tak samo ludzko jak Akura. Jedyne, co nie pasowało, to lisie uszy, które nasłuchiwały czujnie. Za jego plecami coś syknęło głośno. Akura wyciągnał szyję i dojrzał wreszcie, co było przyczyną huku.  
Tomoe podpalił samochód. Coś, co kiedyś było czarnym Camaro, z żółtymi paskami na masce, teraz przypominało poskręcane i osmalone płaty metalu.  
\- Ty – warknął w końcu Akura, odzyskując rezon. W jednej chwili zalała go tak ogromna wściekłość, że gdyby był tym demonem, co kiedyś, wszystko w promilu stu kilometrów uschłoby i obumarło.  
\- Ja – potwierdził spokojnie Tomoe. - Nie masz powodów, by się denerwować. Z następnym samochodem poczekam na ciebie.  
Akura wydał niski warkot, a potem złapał srebrnowłosego za poły mundurka i cisnął nim o ścianę z taką siłą, że ten wydał zaskoczony okrzyk bólu.  
\- Masz czelność mówić do mnie tym tonem, gdy... Gdy ty... - Czerwone oczy rozbłysły i na moment Tomoe ujrzał w chłopaku przed nim dawnego Akurę. Bo nie miał wątpliwości, że to on. Nieważne, jaki wygląd by przybrał – rozpoznałby go wszędzie.  
\- Nigdy nie uznałem twojej wyższości, Akura – odparł lisi demon, dalej spokojnym głosem, chociaż pobrzmiała w nim irytacja. Czarnowłosy zacisnął ręce na jego koszuli, naciągając ją nieprzyjemnie.  
\- Opuściłeś mnie – wysyczał z nienawiścią, która gromadziła się w nim od lat. Nie brzmiało to prawie jak ludzki język, a coś pozaziemskiego. - Kiedy obiecałeś, że... Że nigdy...  
Tomoe patrzył na niego, a spokojna maska powoli spełzała z jego twarzy.  
\- Demony nigdy nie dotrzymują obietnic – odparł cicho. 

Razem palili świątynie i bezcześcili je swoją obecnością. Czarne chmury gromadziły się nad kolejną, którą zdobyli. Strzegący ją youkai leżeli w kałuży krwi, a wyłamane drzwi zwisały smętnie, skrzypiąc na wietrze.  
Tomoe i Akura siedzieli na środku ogromnego pokoju, który rozświetlało tylko wątłe światło świec. Głowa lisa spoczywała na kolanach Króla Demonów. Srebrzyste włosy kontrastowały z czarnym ubraniem i splatały się z czerwonymi kosmykami. Akura leniwie sączył sake, a jego palce wciąż ubabrane były krwią. Tomoe miał przymknięte oczy, ale nie spał.  
\- Śniłem dziś o stadzie kruków – powiedział cicho Akura między łykami alkoholu. - Lubię kruki, są mi posłuszne. Ale te były inne.  
Tomoe zastrzygł lekko uszami na znak, że słuchał.  
\- Przede wszystkim nie były czarne – ciągnął Król Demonów, zerkając na krajobraz za wyłamanymi drzwiami. Wiatr gwizdał przez nie ponuro, szarpiąc wątłymi płomieniami świec. - Ich pióra były srebrzyste. Jak twoje włosy. - Zerknął w dół i przesunął palcami po błyszczących kosmykach włosów Lisiego Demona.  
Tomoe nie przerywał mu. Akura tego nie lubił. Potrafił przebić serce temu, kto odezwał się w nieodpowiednim momencie.  
\- Wyciągnąłem do stada rękę, a kruki, zamiast przylecieć do mnie, zerwały się i odfrunęły w dal. Został tylko jeden. Usiadł na mojej ręce, a potem dziobnął mnie do krwi. Dziobał i dziobał aż z mojej ręki został krwawy kikut. Zaspokoiwszy żądzę krwi, odleciał.  
Akura zamilkł na moment. Tomoe uniósł się powoli i chwycił jego rękę. Blade, szczupłe palce lisa były chłodne, jak zawsze. Ujrzawszy krew na dłoni Króla Demonów, zbliżył ją do swoich ust, a potem wysunął język, cały czas zerkając na Akurę spod długich rzęs.  
Czerwonowłosy drgnął lekko, gdy poczuł szorstki i wilgotny język między palcami. Tomoe niespiesznie zlizywał krew, zmysłowo przechylając głowę. Akura poczuł ogromny przypływ pożądania. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, wziąłby go na miejscu. Z Lisim Demonem było inaczej. Nie chciał go spłoszyć, nie chciał go zrazić. Sam fakt, że srebrnowłosy zrobił coś takiego był zaskakujący.  
Miękkie i ciepłe wargi sunęły powoli po jego palcach, a wraz z nimi długi język Lisiego Demona, który zataczał niespiesznie kręgi, kosztując zaschniętą krew. Jego fioletowe oczy błyszczały w ciemności. Jemu też się to podobało.  
Akura wydał cichy pomruk, a Tomoe uśmiechnął się lekko. Wsunął środkowy palec Króla Demonów głęboko do ust, a potem wysunął go i oblizał usta.  
\- Dziwne masz te sny – odparł wibrującym głosem. - Ale ten kruk był naprawdę głupi, że tak cię potraktował. Powinieneś był go zabić. 

Z czasem Akura zrozumiał, że to Tomoe był tym krukiem. To on zabrał ze sobą cząstkę Króla Demonów, gdy go opuścił i postanowił nie wrócić.  
Akura wiele mu wybaczał. Tego nie mógł. Był Królem Demonów, siewcą chaosu, nienawiści i śmierci. Kochał Lisiego Demona i go nienawidził. Och, jak bardzo go nienawidził.  
„Ziemski" Tomoe był inny. Akura wiedział, że w jego życiu jest jakaś dziewczyna i to sprawiało, że niemal mdliło go z wściekłości. Z fioletowych oczu zniknął już ten dziki blask, który często widział, gdy Tomoe stał nad czyimś ciałem i zlizywał krew z ostrych pazurów.  
Siedzieli pod mostem, a obok palił się kolejny samochód. Tym razem spalili go razem. Wcześniej przejechali przez miasto z zawrotną prędkością, krzycząc przez otwarte okna. Z radia wydzierał się jakiś muzyk, śpiewając o niesprawiedliwości systemu. W samochodzie śmierdziało benzyną i papierosami. Akura palił. Uwielbiał truć ciało, w którym rezydował, wyobrażając sobie, że każdy papieros więcej to kolejna komórka rakowa w jego słabych, różowiutkich płucach. Tomoe siedział za kierownicą i żuł leniwie listek mięty, rozsiewając słaby, orzeźwiający zapach.  
Podjechali pod to samo miejsce, co ostatnio. Wrak poprzedniego Camaro już sprzątnięto, niczym wyłowione z rzeki zwłoki. Akura wyciągnął butelkę z jakimś tanim alkoholem i wsunął do dzióbka nasiąkniętą benzyną szmatkę.  
\- Mołotow? - Tomoe uniósł brew.  
\- Chcę by było jak najwięcej ognia – mruknął czarnowłosy. - Poprzednio się nie spisałeś.  
Podał Lisiemu Demonowi butelkę, a ten podpalił szmatkę. Trzymał przez chwilę butelkę, a potem cisnął nią w stronę samochodu. Wpadła przez przednią szybę do środka samochodu. Akura podążył jego śladami i wrzucił swoją butelkę, zanim wybuchła mu w ręku. Przez chwilę słyszeli tylko syk palącej się skóry, którą obite były fotele, a potem huknęło i samochód objęły płomienie, niczym pomarańczowy kwiat w pełnym rozkwicie. Obserwowali to, czując się tak, jakby cofnęli się setki lat w przeszłość. Tak samo wyglądali, stojąc nad płonącymi wioskami.  
\- Umieram – powiedział cicho Akura. - To żałosne ciało nie jest już w stanie mnie gościć.  
Tomoe zerknął na niego. Król Demonów zawsze balansował na granicy śmierci, pogrywając z nią sobie i zazwyczaj wygrywając. Teraz, gdy jego ciało spoczywało w podziemiach, śmierć trzymała go w swoich szponach, rechocząc pogardliwie.  
\- Możemy odzyskać twoje ciało – powiedział Lisi Demon. - Możemy...  
\- My? - Akura zaśmiał się ochryple. - Nie, nie, nie, Tomoe. Nie ma żadnego „my". Już nie. Zostawiłeś mnie dla ludzkiej kobiety. Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczyłem i nie zamierzam.  
Przez bladą twarz srebrnowłosego przemknął grymas bólu. Akura poczuł ukłucie satysfakcji.  
\- Nie chciałem, byś widział mnie w tym ciele – przyznał. - Tamto było piękne, potężne. Ty się nic nie zmieniłeś, poza tymi włosami. - Zerknął na Tomoe z dezaprobatą.  
Akura...  
Czarnowłosy uniósł rękę. Uwielbiał, gdy Lisi Demon wymawiał jego imię. Tym razem w jego głosie pobrzmiewał smutek i nutka złości.  
\- Wracaj do swojego życia, Tomoe. Do twojej dziewczyny. - Uśmiechnął się jadowicie. - Koniec końców i tak spotkamy się w piekle. 

Umieranie jest wyjątkowo męczące, gdy jest się człowiekiem. Akura leżał pod niemożliwie ciężką kołdrą, czując jak śmierć powoli pełznie ku jego słabemu sercu. Jego „matka" lamentowała, wydzwaniając po lekarzach i kręcąc się po pokoju. Król Demonów chciał, by poszła wreszcie do diabła i dała mu w spokoju umrzeć.  
Gdy po raz kolejny usłyszał szczęk odsuwanych drzwi, na usta już cisnęło mu się paskudne przekleństwo. Powstrzymał się jednak, gdy ujrzał, kto przyszedł go odwiedzić.  
Tomoe przybrał swą demoniczną postać. Długie, srebrne włosy opadały łagodnie na czarne kimono, przyozdobione na końcu górzystym wzorem. Równie srebrne obi ginęło pod długimi kosmykami. Lisi Demon przykucnął przy nim. W jego fioletowych oczach widniał ból.  
\- Kto by pomyślał – szepnął słabo Akura. - Uciekałeś przede mną całe życie, ale pojawiasz się, gdy ja mam uciec przed tobą na zawsze.  
\- Nie uciekasz – warknął Tomoe. - Przecież wiesz, że...  
\- Starszyzna nie odda mi ciała – przerwał mu czarnowłosy. - Za nasze przewinienia. Udało mi się ocalić ciebie od ich decyzji, by i ciebie potępić. - Uśmiechnął się paskudnie. - Możesz żyć bez strachu, że po śmierci ciebie i twoją ukochaną coś rozłączy.  
Tomoe otworzył usta, zszokowany. Akura już dawno temu uznał, że to dobry plan. Jakkolwiek bolesny by nie był, wiedział, że to zrani Tomoe. Nie chciał go oglądać. Nie chciał wiedzieć, że Lisi Demon oddał swoje życie innej osobie. Nie chciał go znać.  
\- Co ty masz na myśli?  
Nim Akura zdążył odpowiedzieć, jego ciało zaczęło się zmieniać. Czarne włosy wydłużyły się i zmieniły barwę na szkarłatną, jak gdyby nasiąkły krwią. Czerwone oczy przybrały barwę płynnego złota, a proste zęby stały się ostre i spiczaste. Tomoe jęknął zrozpaczony, widząc dawno zapomnianą formę przyjaciela. Akura wyciągnął rękę i przyjrzał jej się z uśmiechem.  
\- Ostatni akt łaski – odparł, a uśmiech na jego ciemnych ustach nieco posmutniał. - Okrutny jak na starszyznę.  
\- Możemy ich namówić, by się zastanowili! - krzyknął Tomoe, tracąc nad sobą panowanie. - Możesz żyć na ziemi jak dotąd!  
Król Demonów zerknął na niego, a w jego oczach pojawiła się czysta nienawiść. Zabawne, że dopiero, gdy umierał, Tomoe zdawał się przejmować jego losem. Szkoda, że nie robił tego wcześniej. Szkoda, że wolał zająć się swoją ziemską dziewczyną. Szkoda, że tak okrutnie się nim bawił.  
\- Wolę zdechnąć i gnić niż wieść ziemskie życie na planecie, gdzie jesteś ty i ta ziemska dziwka – warknął.  
Tomoe zerknął na niego, zszokowany. Ból w jego oczach napawał Akurę nienawiścią, ale i radością.  
\- Akura, czemu ty...  
\- Demony nie potrafią kochać – przerwał mu czerwonowłosy. - To prawda powszechnie znana. Możesz oszukiwać się, że to, co czujesz do tej dziewczyny to miłość. - Jego głos stał się chrapliwy. Coraz ciężej było mu łapać oddech.  
Teraz Tomoe się wściekł. Z jego gardła wydobył się niski, pierwotny warkot. Akura zaśmiał się cicho. To był piekny obrazek, nigdy nie sądził, że znowu go zobaczy. Wyciągnął powoli rękę. Lisi Demon zerknął na nią, rozeźlony, ale widząc, że Akura nie ma zamiaru jej opuścić, ujął ją lekko. Jego palce były chłodne, jak zawsze.  
\- Żegnaj, mój srebrny kruku – mruknął cicho Król Demonów. - Mam nadzieję, że ujrzę cię we śnie i tym razem mnie nie podziobiesz.  
Poczuł ciepłe wargi na ręku. Dźwięki dookoła zaczęły się rozmywać, a mocny uścisk Tomoe stawał się coraz bardziej odległy. Lisi Demon płakał i tulił policzek do jego dłoni. Akura westchnął ostatni raz i na zawsze zamknął oczy.  
Stado czerwonych kruków zerwało się do lotu.


End file.
